Attaining Freedom
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: Emiko and Kina (OCs) need to escape from a life which most would kill for. But their comfy lives in an over sized mansion isn't as great as it's believed to be. Read to find out how these two pampered nobels end up fighting against Titans for a living, constantly trying to attain their freedom from a past they wish to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a joint story between my sister (fairytailsbluepanda) and myself. It's our first time doing a joint story and we'll just be posting it all on both of our profiles instead of messing about posting some here and some there, this just seems easier for us and you.**

**Please leave a review after reading and give your honest opinion as we always wish to improve our writing.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Shingeki no Kyojin in any way! That right belongs to Hajime Isayama! However, the characters "Emiko" and "Kina" are our own creations.**

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V.**

"Am- no! Kina, come on. We don't have the time." Stupid younger sister, always trying to find time for cookies, at least that was what I thought.

"It's not my fault, Tiger tried to crawl back into bed. You know she likes the warm." Kina's tone was whiney and it was obvious she wasn't big at the thought of leaving our comfortable lifestyle, but she knew why we were going. No way were we staying any longer. Over the past few weeks I'd taken all the cash from the hiding places around the mansion that I knew about, we had more than enough to get started. Although, I had no clue what getting started would entail.

However, looking at my half asleep sister worrying over her young kitten, I knew we would manage somehow, even if it wasn't easy.

The orange kitten was nicely nestled in Kina's mane of bed hair, but I couldn't tell if the thing was awake or not. The little pup by my ankle gave a whine, she could tell we were up to something. Still just a pup yet very intuitive, it was probably why we got on so well despite only being together a few weeks I'd already grown to love the little spotty thing a great deal. I bent down and picked her up, her little tail began to wag like crazy. I smiled and gave her head a pat, finding reassurance in her warmth.

"You ready?" I asked as I picked up the backpack over flowing with clothes and Kina picked up the one full of food, both human and animal.

"All set." She gave thumbs up and her big grin as she threw her bag over her shoulders. With the knowledge that we had we were ready to leave, I looked over at the grandfather clock that was stationed in the corner of our room.

_Okay, its 6:45 that means we had 15 minutes till the maids switch over. This gives us fifteen minutes to get down to the main gate and hide behind the old oak tree to await our chance to slip out unnoticed. I really hope this works._

"Right, lets us be off then." I whispered as I poked my head around the door, to check that the hallway was clear. Seeing that the hallway was maid free I motioned with my right hand for Kina to follow me as we underwent our own remake of the great escape.

Being as swift as we could while remaining silent we began our voyage down the seemingly never ending corridor, until we got to the wide stair case that led down into the reception area of the old side of the mansion in which we lived. Again I checked to see if the coast was clear, I grabbed hold of Kina's hand and made a dash for the double doors that lead out into the vast gardens that surround our home.

I felt relief, we were so close to getting out. I reached up to touch the locket which hung around my neck but my eyes widened and I froze in place as the relief washed away and was replaced by a feeling of horror. I'd taken it off before going to bed and forgotten to put it back on before leaving.

"Kina!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low. She looked at me in confusion as I thrust the puppy into her arms and handed her my bag. "I forgot the locket, I'm going back for it."

She seemed unable to think, there was no way she could tell me not to go back, it was our only picture of our mother, yet going back posed a great risk.

"I'm faster," she gave me the bag and puppy back along with her own bag, not bothering to unload the small kitten from her head. "Go to the main gate and hide, I wont be long." And before I could protest she was legging it back up the stairs and towards our room, like any desperate lady would. I sighed, although the statement was true, as the elder sibling surely it was my place to go back and risk getting caught? Not that I was older by very much, but still.

I nodded to myself, and slipped out of the large door, only opening the right side. The outside wasn't well lit but not pitch black, good enough to see where I was going. All of the staff were walking out through the back entrance, chattering among themselves, heading over to the gate which thankfully wasn't open just yet and nobody seemed to noticed me.

I managed to arrive at the old oak tree and rested my back up against it as I waited for my sister to rejoin me. After five minutes I heard the gates creak open to allow the day staff to leave and the night staff to enter.

"Where are you?" I hissed under my breath, scanning the area for any sign of blonde hair heading in my direction. If she didn't hurry the gates would close and we'd be trapped here to await our dreaded fate. But as soon as I'd asked I heard the shrieking of a young girl, more precisely, my sister.

"Sapphire! I think he caught meeeee!" I sighed and began to feel rather sorry for the poor kitten clutching onto her matted hair for dear life, that poor thing had been taken into a battle field without even being consulted.

"Close the gates!" The evil man's words echoed in the night. Kina wasn't as close as I might have hoped but like she'd said, she was faster than myself. Clutching the bag Kina was meant to be carrying to my chest, Panda nicely positioned on top, I turned towards the gate and began to run.

The main thing to our advantage was the fact that the gates were large, heavy, old and rusty. They took time to close. Another thing in our favour was the fat staff our father often hired, the men were there to scare us into being good girls while the women were there to be slim, loving mother figures. However, our father fit none of those. Thankfully, our father was no exception to the fat men rule, too many years of fine dinning had caught up to his gut.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Kina chanted to herself as she pushed herself to run as quick as her feet could carry her.

I slipped through the gates with no trouble, although now the men were in position to block Kina's way. She scrabbled to a stop and glared at the rather large beast in front of her. I looked around as two more advanced on me from the sides of the gate, it seemed they'd given up on closing the rust buckets.

I shrugged the bag off of my shoulders and set Panda down. "Stay out of the way, girl." I said quietly to the small Dalmatian. However, she did the opposite and stuck close to my legs.

Food, it was heavier. I tightened my grip on the bag Kina had given me and waited for the slightly slimmer of the two to get closer. As he went to grab my shoulders I swung the bag up with all my might, making it slam straight into his face.

"Nice one!" I looked over to Kina, she seemed far too excited by my knocking out a guy than having our father and a hulk closing in on her. Not bothering to pay attention to the other advancing guard I ran straight at the man stood in front of Kina. Pulling the bag back and preparing to swing again, I managed to get a good hit on his side. However, all it did was make his fat wobble. I stared at him in disgust, he really needed to lose some weight.

Using the distraction Kina danced around him, thanks to all the ballet classes we'd been forced to take she looked rather graceful as she did. Running straight past me she dove for the clothes bag on the floor, swinging it up and hitting the third man in the chin.

"Home run!"

I turned back to see what she'd done, any other time I would have laughed, but we really didn't have time. I grabbed her arm and pulled her from her victory pose and forced her into a run, trying to get as far away from the enclosed castle which was our 'home'.

"You had way too much fun," I said after a few moments. She nodded in response and pulled off into the small patch of trees not far from the church. I was surprised, we hadn't been running for that long, but I followed her anyway.

"What now?" She inquired as we dove behind a bush, so we could catch our breath for a bit.

"Get as close to the wall as we can, before it gets too late." I sighed ,petting Panda's head to try and calm my racing heart. Why did nothing ever go according to plan?

"But everyone will be looking for us now, and we don't exactly blend in." Kina pointed out by holding up a strand of platinum blonde hair.

"Good point." I mused, trying to figure out what to do now. We couldn't stay at a hotel like we had first planned, as we were now officially on the run from our father, his personal guard and the military police in the not too distance future. Being noble sure had some draw backs when you wanted to escape from that kind of life.

"FOUND THEM, BEHIND THE BUSHES!" A loud male voice hollowed. Well, wasn't that just what we needed.

"For the love of all that is holy." We both cried in unison, bursting out of the bush we had been using for cover. A lot of good that had done for us, I thought. I hugged Panda tightly in my left arm as Kina and I both held onto the other's hand, resuming our mad dash down the street in search of freedom. Kina lead the way down a dark ally way, as we narrowly avoided a large male's hand grabbing for my collar.

"Hurry!" Kina cried as she yanked to the left down another back ally. I was utterly lost now, I had no idea where we were or where we could possible go to escape the thundering sound of footsteps that were catching up to us.

"I'm trying." I huffed, forcing my legs to move faster than they had ever moved in my life, not that they had ever had to do a whole lot of work before. Noticing a loaming figure blocking the end of the passage I took control and dragged us to a skidding halt behind a large dumpster. We must be behind the restaurant part of town, this would work in our favour.

"Shush girl, it's okay." I whispered to Panda, who had started to whimper, as we wiggled under the dumpster that we planned to use as a means to hide ourselves from our pursuers, who just as we pulled our feet under, seemed to stand right on top of us.

"Did you see which way they went?" One of them asked.

"I'm sure it was this way! Although, they might have gone down one of the other allies back that way." The second replied. I couldn't see which way he pointed but I was currently thanking whichever deity that was smiling on us, for making Kina not decided to go another route.

"How can two spoilt brats be so hard to find?" The first man exclaimed, their footsteps receding into the distance. I took offence at being called a brat, but now wasn't the time to be annoyed, now was the time to high tail it out of here while they were off chasing a red herring.

"That was close." Kina breathed out from beside me.

"Too close." I nodded, shuffling out from our safe haven. If I'm honest I'd have liked to stay there for a little longer but that ran the risk of who ever had just disappeared returning to see if we'd now come this way...

Just as I stood up I stepped into someone. I stopped dead and felt panic violently consume my body. "Kina, please tell me that's you."

"What's me?" She asked, her voice was coming from too far away to be the thing I'd bumped into. It was so dark, making it far too hard to see anything.

"So, you're the kids everyone's going crazy over?" The voice was male but didn't sound that old, no older that a teenager.

"Step away from my sister!" Kina's words were trembling as bad as her body as she raised the bag over her head once again.

"Calm down, brat." There it was again, that word, brat. Why was everyone calling us brats? Had we done anything to make them think such a thing?

"I said, STEP AWAY!" Without giving much noticed she flung the only weapon she had at the boy, luckily for him it was only the clothes bag. He stumbled back and made a grunting sound, but he still had the mind to grab the strap before it hit the ground and launched it back at her. Kina managed to catch it as it hit her in the chest, the only saving grace was she was still too young for that to do too much damage.

"And here I was going to help you little sh-.." But before he could say another word Kina followed up her first attack with a swift knee to the gut.

"When around ladies, please reframe from having a potty mouth!" I rolled my eyes, it was as if I wasn't even there. "But you may help us if you wish."

"Why the hell would I want to after you try to beat the cra-... potty...out of me." It was obvious he was mocking her usage of the word potty but Kina didn't seem to pay it much heed.

"Because you're a nice guy?" It was a wild guess, but there was always the chance that she was right. After all, he hadn't called to the other men who had very obviously been searching for us.

"What are your names?" He asked, his tone bored and it seemed as if he wasn't really interested.

"Kina and Emiko!" I said before Kina could say anything. He looked at us in confusion and then shrugged, it was obvious he wasn't expecting those names. But then again, that could just be because they were oriental and there was no way in hell we were of oriental decent.

"They must be back this way!" One of the men's voices from earlier yelled as the foot steps grew closer once again.

"Come on," the teenager grabbed Kina's wrist who in turn grabbed mine, we were a three cart train being pulled around the back allies, two of which had no idea where we were going, luckily the leading cart did. Panda followed close behind us and I had no idea where Tiger had gotten to but I left her up to Kina to take care of.

"I'll take care of you for tonight, but then you're on your own. You hear?" He growled, not even bothering to look back at us. How rude.

"Whatever, just help us." Kina whimpered without even consulting me.

The response he gave her was yanking us around a tight corner, opening up a small trap door in the concrete of the floor, shoving us down before jumping in behind us and being sure to close the lid quietly so the people casing us didn't hear. The cretin only gave Panda a split second to get in and almost slammed it onto her poor tail. Although, I had no time to give him a piece of my mind as he slapped his hands over our mouths, keeping us quiet as he heard the other males over head.

Murmurs, unclear through the layer of ground separating us. I couldn't make out a single word, but they were soon gone and we were left in silence once more, but the rudely placed hands were not removed from our faces for several minutes.

"You guys sure got yourself in some trouble," he said before he'd taken his hands away, so in retort Kina gave him a... loving lick.

"We're ladies, not guys." She huffed.

"Oh yeah, that's real lady like!" He grumbled as he glared down to his saliva covered hand. "Disgusting."

"A lady has to do, what a lady had to do?" I offered in my sibling's defence. She nodded in agreement and began searching in her clothing for something.

The tunnel was actually better lit than the ally we'd been running down only moments before. There were lanterns lining the walls in regular intervals, however only every second one was lit. The change from pure darkness was one my eyes greeted with glee.

"Gotch ya!" Kina beamed as she pulled the shaking kitten from down her top. That poor thing really had been taken into a battle field without being consulted. At least Panda could've run away at any point in the night. But I was grateful she hadn't. I gave her another pat and picked her up, glaring at him as I remembered the near tail-lid interface.

"Wait... You were laid on the floor a minute ago, don't tell me you were crushing her?" I asked.

"Of course not! She was on my back at that point..." Kina mumbled as she attempted to calm the bundle of orange fur.

_At that point...?_

I took a step over to my sister, opening her clothes and exposing her torso and fresh claw marks, she really was covered in them. I sighed at her blood stained skin.

"Hey!" She shrieked as she covered her none existent chest. "Pervert." I looked over my shoulder to see the boy, unaffected by the sight of a young girl's naked upper body. I couldn't tell if that was because there really was nothing to look at or if he were gay... Or of course, there was always the possibility of it being a combination of both?

But as I looked to the boy he seemed ill dressed with thin, cold eyes and messy hair. He obviously knew this kind of life style well.

"What's your name?" I asked, after all, it wasn't fair he knew ours and we didn't know his.

"Tsk, it's Levi." He scoffed as if it were knowledge we had no use for.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a joint story between my sister (fairytailsbluepanda) and myself. It's our first time doing a joint story and we'll just be posting it all on both of our profiles instead of messing about posting some here and some there, this just seems easier for us and you.**

**Please leave a review after reading and give your honest opinion as we always wish to improve our writing.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Shingeki no Kyojin in any way! That right belongs to Hajime Isayama! However, the characters "Emiko" and "Kina" are our own creations.**

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

"It's nice to meet you and thank you for saving us, Levi." I bowed in the most gracious way I could. This teen had just saved our noble derrieres (behinds) after all, he deserved our thanks if nothing else. "How can we repay you?"

"Don't mention it." He replied turning his head away, as I straightened back up.

"So, where are we?" Kina asked, craning her neck around to try and take in the dank sights of the tunnel we were currently inhabiting.

"An underground network of tunnels." Levi replied, stating the obvious as he walked over to one of the lit lanterns and removed it from the wall. "It leads out into wall Rose."

_Why is he doing that? It leads where?!_

"I never knew there were any tunnel systems under wall Sina," I mumbled out loud, as I picked Panda up and wrapped her up in my jacket. It was much colder down here than it had been in the city, although the only saving grace was there was a lack of a chilly wind but I worried she'd get sick. It probably wasn't the best idea to have pulled Kina's clothes off in this chill...

"Not many do," he said as he began to walk off down the path, he made no attempt to coax us to follow him. It was a very, come if you want to get out of here, kind of invitation. Without a second of hesitation Kina began to follow him, however I worried that he might be leading us somewhere we didn't want to be going back to. For instance, straight back to our father.

"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked, hesitant to follow him down this tunnel which we knew nothing about.

"You don't," the answer was too simple. I wanted to over think it, but there was no way of doing such. It was up to ourselves if we trusted him or not and that depended on how desperate we were. The answer to that, again, was rather simple.

We were very desperate indeed.

"Come on," Kina said as she held out her hand to me. "It's either him or the ogres out there." I smiled, she was right. Taking her hand I took an unconfident step forward. "Wait up shortage," Kina called after Levi since he'd gotten a small ways ahead. I sighed, she was already letting her manners and politeness slide so easily. Miss Herts, our governess, would be so appalled. Although, she often was, that woman had a knack for finding something wrong in everything. Another reason I was glad to be free of that house.

"Don't comment on my height," he grumbled, his head seeming to shrink down. Now that Kina had mentioned it, he did look rather small. From his voice I'd guessed him to be about fourteen, fifteen, yet his appearance was one of a eleven or ten year old.

"Wait, Kina." I called out after realising something I'd previously forgotten. After the evening I'd just been through it's not surprising a few things had slipped my mind.

"What is the problem now?" Levi grumbled turning around to face me along with my sister.

"Did you manage to get the locket before you got found out?" I asked feeling my voice crack a little. If the locket had been left behind then it was sure to be sold or worse, destroyed. I could not bear to think about the last possibility, it was too heart breaking.

"Here see for yourself." She grinned, gracefully throwing a silver object in my direction. I scrabbled to catch the flying thing before it hit the floor, then I opened up my cusped hands to see the beautifully crafted silver heart locket that once belonged to our late mother, safe and sound in my hands. I started to tremble as I fiddled with the clasp that opened the locket to reveal the picture hidden inside.

"She's safe, thank you." I sniffled, smiling at my baby sister, tears threatening to spill. Could you blame me? I was exhausted, hungry and emotionally overwhelmed. Any normal girl would have cried long before now, I didn't think I was doing too bad at all.

"Tsk." Levi snorted, turning around to resume the lead of our tour of the underground.

"No worries, sis." Kina whispered as she walked up to me and took a hold on my sleeve, her bangs covering her face. She only ever looked like this when; she too was on the verge of tears. On instinct I pulled her into a gentle hug, making sure not to harm either of the animals within our grasps, trying to reassure her that everything was going to work itself out.

"Oi, if you don't keep up I'mma leave ya behind." Our guide yelled from a good ways down the tunnel.

_Wow, he's fast_.

"Coming." I called, making sure that I had everything I needed on me before jogging along side Kina to catch up with our stroppy tour-guide-saviour.

The tunnel was long and dim, not a great surprise but a fact I was not happy about. It was too narrow, too closed in. I could feel the panic starting with a fluttering nervousness in my stomach.

"I'm hungry." Kina pouted.

_Trust her to always think with her stomach. Though, now that she mentions it..._

I heard my tummy growl out in protest, finishing the end of my thought for me, distracting me from the other feeling I had coming from that region.

"So am I." I sighed in agreement while hanging my head. It was pathetic how bad we were at being runaways really.

_We should've eaten before we left._

"Yeah, we can get something in a bit." Levi said, not bothering to look back at us, again, so rude.

"We have food!" Kina beamed as she pointed to the bag on my back. "Wouldn't it be safer to eat while we're still down here?"

The kid turned back around to us, a look of surprise on his face. "You thought to bring food?" Kina gave an excited nod along with a big grin.

"We did our research!" Suddenly her grin faded away a small bit. "That and sis said it would be best since I like food so much."

I chuckled and gave a smile, although it was very true it was embarrassing for her to point out such a un-lady like quality in herself and the fact that I was always the one managing her addiction.

* * *

**Kina's P.O.V**

"So how about we eat?" I grinned, plonking myself down on the ground ungracefully. I loved this feeling of not having to mind my manners or worry about my airs and graces. I had never fully been comfortable with that side of society, I much preferred running around and playing in the garden much to my family's dismay.

"Sure." Emiko smiled settling herself down across from me.

_Ever the lady I see, jeez we're free for the first time and she still acts like a proper princess. Oh well, it can't be helped I guess, she always did seem to grasp all that manners business better than I did._ _It seems to be so natural for her... Manners... Boring!_

I turned my head to our guide, who was watching us curiously with those narrow, cat like eyes of his.

_Hmm, he looks kind of cute like that._

Although, it made me wonder, if he could glare into your soul or something... Just the way he stared. It was unnerving and made you want to fidget as if something might happen the longer he gazed at you. I was surprised I didn't feel uncomfortable, I really rather found it interesting. But then again, I'd always loved felines.

_Why is he like that I wonder?_

"What a pain in the ass." Levi grumbled sitting down so we formed a triangle.

"He says while awaiting a share of our food." I mumbled, digging through Emiko's rucksack of snacks.

_Now what should we eat? Well, it has to be something that doesn't involve cooking, although warm food would be nice in this chill..._

_"_Here we go." I cried pulling out some bread rolls, cheese and a bag of crispy potato chips as if I'd just won a victorious battle. "This should keep us going."

"Thanks." Sis replied, pulling three bread rolls out of their bag and offering one to me and the other to Levi. He looked hesitant about accepting the food.

"It's not poisoned, here look." I said taking a bit out of my own roll, followed by breaking of some cheese to join the bread in my mouth. "Mmm..yummy in mi tummy."

"Don't speak with your mouth full like that." Emiko scolded, as she tried to withhold a traitorous giggle at my antics.

Slowly the cautious guy took the bread, shaking his head to the cheese and took a large mouthful of the starchy food. He gave a slight nod of approval as he continued to munch on the bread, remaining silent as he ate.

_He's got better manners than I do...Either that or he's being rude by not talking to us..._

We continued to eat our meal in silent contemplation. Emiko glanced at me a few times then at Levi who just seemed to have his focus fixed on the food in front of him.

_If I didn't know better I'd say he hasn't eaten in a while... Wait, I DON'T know better!_

"Um, when was the last time you ate?" I asked glancing to my right and noticing how the midget boy stiffened at my question.

"When was the last time you didn't eat?" He retorted, bringing his eyes up to give me an icy glare.

"Last week, actually." Emiko mumbled pulling out one of the flask we had brought with us that was filled with water, taking a mouthful before offering it around.

Ignoring the sudden awkward feel I continued to tuck into my meal, munching on a chip.

"I don't believe you." He responded, taking the flask out of Emiko's hands before proceeding to gulp down the rest of its contents. "You rich kids always have full stomachs and easy lives."

_Guess he hasn't drunk in a while either...and some serious misconceptions by the sounds of things._

"Don't believe me then, but one thing you should know is that I never tell a lie," Emiko stated a blank look plastered on her face. I've only ever seen her look like this a couple of times before and I didn't like to see her wearing that expression, it brought back bad memories. I looked at Levi and nodded my head in agreement.

"It's true she doesn't."

Grabbing a handful of chips I stuffed them into Levi's mouth before he could say anymore. I didn't know him well, but there was always the worry that he'd be dumb enough to press an issue which was obviously touchy.

His eyes went wide and his nostrils flared as he grabbed my wrist, throwing my hand away as he coughed out the bundle of mushed chips. "Hey! ... Actually, they didn't taste half bad."

Emiko and I started to pack the few items we had removed from our supplies away, and then sat in silence as we waited for Levi to finish his bread and finish the rest of the chips which he seemed to have taken a shine to.

I wished for him to hurry up as I was deadly aware that my sister hated confined spaces so I was as eager as she was to get out. An irritated Emiko was an Emiko I didn't wish to deal with.

"Levi-Sempai, please show us out of here and if you wouldn't mind looking after us for the night." I tried my best to give large, cute, pleading eyes. He looked at me for a moment and then to my elder sibling.

"Fine, but if you get in my way or fall behind I won't put my neck out for you troublesome two." My face lit up and I nodded, Emiko was too uncomfortable in the narrow space to show much emotion of joy.

"Thank you very much!" Emiko began to pet Panda in an attempt to calm her trembling hands. I looked down to Tiger who was rubbing against me and giggled, it reminded me of the boy sat not too far away. Levi really did resemble a feline.

"Why are you thanking me and giggling like a fool?" He asked, a look of boredom and annoyance on his face, although I suspected the annoyance was due to the fact that he couldn't read us very well.

"It's only right to thank someone for their kindness, even if yours is a little rugged." I snuffled another giggle. "The polite titter was due to the fact that I thought Tiger here looks an awful lot like a certain squinty eyed male sat with us." I grinned as I held the orange kitten up to him.

Even Miss Lady Emiko attempted to muffle a laugh as she made sure all of the food was firmly packed away and secured in the bag. Levi looked to the young, ginger cat and then titled to the side and glared right at me, the look of non-amusement plastered all over his slim face.

"Pfft." Was the boy's only reply as he stood up, turned harshly on his heels and started to march off leaving us behind.

_Whoops, I think I might have insulted him in some way._

"Hey, wait up!" I called grabbing my bag slinging it over my shoulder as I jumped onto my feet and took off in pursuit. "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry."

"Where are you going?" Emiko almost shrieked as she scrambled to her feet, catching hold of the strap on her bag and jogged after us.

_Great we meet someone nice enough to help us out and I go and offend him. I guess I really can be a baka at times. Geez..._

"I'm going home." The boy called back, rather harshly, I might add.

"Are we still welcome?" I asked, running slightly ahead before turning around and walking backwards, so I could see his face as he replied.

"I still have to repay you for the food you gave me, don't I?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question but I nodded and I could see Emiko behind giving a nod of the head. "Then you're both permitted to stay."

_Talk about justifying kindness._

I turned back around and walked by Levi's side, Emiko trotting to keep up with the fast pace. Levi remained silent so, so did we. There was no point in starting up a meaningless conversation with a person who was obviously just fine with quiet. Although, I have to say, I wasn't so keen on it. I disliked soundless places, it allowed you to hear everything bad in the world.

I examined the shadows and the way they danced, even though I came across as a person who acted on impulse, and a lot of the time I did, I liked to know my surroundings, force of habit from all of the boring ball dances. I always plotted an escape or tried to find something interesting in the room. Unlike my sister, who actually found the dancing fun.

"Here we are," Levi said as he pointed the torch into a small alcove pressed into the wall of the tunnel, it went back in an oval shape, the ceiling of it was rather low, anybody of average height, over the age of about fifteen would have no chance of cramming their way in there with comfort.

Levi stabbed the torch into a base which was nailed to the wall across from the alcove, leaving just enough light to see what we were doing.

"That doesn't look roomy, or comfortable." Emiko said, echoing my elaborate thoughts, a look of distain on her face. She really didn't like cramped spaces...

On the floor were a mound of blankets and a couple of pillows, all of which looked old and dirty. Levi almost seemed embarrassed by the filthy looking corner which appeared more like a place you would put a child on time out rather than a place you would use as a bedroom.

"Well, if you two pampered princesses want to go and sleep in the cold, be my guest!" He hid his embarrassment behind a wall of hostility, easy to see and easy to chip away at.

"No, no!" I cut in before Emiko could dig herself a grave deeper than the one she was already in. "It looks nice and cosy! Bagsy I get the middle." Two very simple reasons for my choice. One, it meant I had two people's body heat to keep me warm all night and two, I could use both of them as my pillows! Like I said, I'm smarter than I lead people to believe.

Without any hesitation I began to shove Levi into the whole in the wall. "Come on, come on. I'm tired."

"Why do I have to be the one pinned to the wall? It's gross." He grumbled as he tried to push against me.

Using all of my weight and strength I managed to force him in first and crawled in after him so he couldn't escape. "No, no. Emiko won't sleep anywhere she can't get out of. She never even used to let the maid fully tuck her blankies in on a night, you know like a nice snug Swiss roll!? She always said she was scared she'd be all rolled up, unable to escape and wet herself." I snickered.

Emiko glared at me as she slowly and cautiously crawled in after us. Looking around like a scared pup as she stuck close to the opening. "I have plenty of your embarrassing stories to tell as well, aren't you aware? I wouldn't go saying anything you don't want biting you in the behind later."

I grumbled and waved her off, at least the atmosphere was some what lighter now. However, Levi looked jealous and rather... lonely at that moment in time. So, I quickly changed the subject, it did appear he'd been stuck in this place by himself for a while.

"Anyway, how old are you, Levi-Sempai?"

"Fourteen, and you two?" He asked, his expression seeming to harden once again. I paused for a moment as I started to recall our age.

"Ten." Emiko answered before I could as she rolled over and clung to my right arm. I softly chuckled and patted her head, nodding in agreement.

"If you're sisters, how can you both be ten? Besides, if I were to guess I'd say Emiko is the elder and by at least a few years, going on maturity." He sounded so matter-of-fact as if he had everything worked out in his head and we were slowly shattering his picture.

"Twins," Emiko was giving me no time to respond so I decided to let her answer all of the questions. "I am elder, but only by about half an hour, or so we're told."

"I see," he nodded. It was rare to see twins, most families were lucky to get one child due to many factors, so twins were rare and very few survived. Often one of the babies, or both, died in childbirth. Unfortunately for us, it was our mother that paid the price of losing her life for us to come into the world. "So, are you two going to tell me the whole story? Why you ran away and everything?"

"How do you know we ran away!?" I gasped. He raised an eye brow, I could just hear the 'baka' that he was thinking. I could HEAR IT.

"Two packed bags, well clothed, two well- ish groomed pets. You're obviously not orphans or kids living on the street. That and people were after you, which means you hold some value." He said as he settled down and covered his legs with one of the matted blankets at our feet. Emiko began pulling out some blankets of our own from the clothes bag before putting it against the wall for the two of us to use it as a pillow.

Tiger crawled back down my vest for warmth and a bed as Panda curled up in-between myself and Emiko. They were both younger than ourselves and far more exhausted.

"So, are you going to fill in the gaps I can't figure out?"

I looked down to Emiko and we shared one of those looks, I don't know if it's a sibling thing or not, but it was one of those...

_Can we trust him?_

_He has helped us this far..._

_And he does seem nice enough..._

_Yeah, we can trust him... _Kind of looks.

"Well..." we began together as we spilled our guts to this relatively new friend.


End file.
